Tal vez
by Mep
Summary: ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Qué hay tiempo de sobra para practicar? Yo encantado.


****

**Tal vez**, aunque parezca loco decirlo... tal vez llegue el día en el que encuentre **el valor**.

**_¿El valor para qué, preguntas?_** El valor para decirle todo lo que siento. Lo que me pasa cuando no esta aquí... **cerquita mío.  
**  
¡No me mires así! Como si no necesitara valor. Como si esto que necesito decirle se dice en cualquier momento, sin mucho pensarlo. Sin miedo.  
  
No me mires así.  
  
¿Porqué?  
  
Porque las respuestas son demasiadas. Porque no estoy seguro de qué contestará...y que pasa, pues, si aún viéndome esperanzado, su respuesta es la misma: **No.  
**  
¿Me siento capaz de soportar un **No**? ¿De ponerle fin a todas esas ilusiones que tenia para nosotros? ¿Ponerle un alto a ese futuro en el que me agarraba de la mano, me daba un beso...? Negarme, simplemente, toda esa posible felicidad.  
  
Porque si es no entonces todo acaba. Y, que si me dice no... si me dice eso sé, que aunque suene cursi y sacado de un libro, sé entonces que verla... verla formar su vida, me mataría, lentamente. Que sería de esas personas de las que se lee, de aquellas que no mueren porque ha llegado el momento... sería, de esas que mueren de **tristeza**. Porque cuando ella no está, de eso está lleno mi mundo: **de tristeza.  
**  
**No me mires así de nuevo.**  
  
Sé que piensas que, si tan triste y solo me siento... el riesgo debe valer la pena. Que duele igual esperar todo este tiempo... que el periodo que le sigue si responde con **No** a lo que siento.  
  
_**¿Soy patético, dices?**  
_  
Si querer a alguien y jamás decirlo por miedo a ser herido, es ser patético, **entonces sí, soy patético.**  
  
Si... verla todos los días y añorar siquiera tocar su mano, es ser patético, **entonces sí, soy patético**.  
  
**_¿Qué no hable más, has dicho?_** Tienes razón, para qué seguir nombrando las razones si el hecho sigue siendo el mismo. Soy patético y cobarde.  
  
**¡Vaya Gryffindor que soy!**  
  
**¡Vaya hombre que soy!**  
  
_¿Que si sabe que existo?_ Claro que lo sabe.  
  
_¿Que si le hecho saber que la quiero?_  
  
No se lo he dicho, en el hecho de que las palabras: **'Te quiero...tanto'**, no han salido de mi boca, están ahí, en la puntita de mi lengua, esperando el momento adecuado, que no parece llegar. O que no he visto pasar, al menos.  
  
¿He estado tan cerca, sabes? Tan, tan cerca... a punto. He abierto la boca después de mirarla continuamente a los ojos, y he buscado mi voz. Que nunca encuentro. Mis manos sudan y tiemblan, y mi expresión antes segura se torna nerviosa.  
  
Y me pregunta si estoy bien; siempre le respondo que **sí.** Sí estoy bien, porque siempre que estoy con ella, estoy bien, me siento bien.  
  
**_¿Que no entiendes cuál es el problema entonces?_**  
  
El problema es que no sé qué es lo que siente ella. Que puede que yo me sienta bien, pero que ella al escucharme se sienta prisionera de un monologo aburrido y tedioso. Que al ver mi rostro este no le brinde consuelo ni alegría, como el suyo me lo brinda a mí; que sea lo contrario.  
  
Sí, ya se que he regresado a donde empezamos. No hay necesidad de recordármelo.  
  
_**¿Que si la quiero mucho?**_ Rió, ¿todo lo que te he dicho ahora no ha bastado? ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?  
  
**_¿Seguro pasa lo mismo con ella, dices?_** Puede ser.  
  
Puede ser que crea que mis sentimientos y mis intenciones para con ella sean claras. Pero que esa pared que tengo a mi alrededor no le deja ver todo lo que siento. **Puede ser.**  
  
Seguramente no he sido tan obvio como quería. Es posible que aquello que yo creía ser una muestra concreta de lo que siento, termina siendo al final un simple gesto amistoso._ ¡Y pensar que comenzó siendo mucho más que eso!  
_  
Odiaría pensar que ha sido mi culpa **(aunque muy dentro aquello ya lo tuviese sabido),** que halla sido mi falta de confianza con el mundo la que no ha dejado que ella vea todo lo que siento. Que no halla sido ella la ciega. La que no se ha dado cuenta de aquellos no tan sutiles mensajes que le dejo con mis ojos cada día. O que sentía, al menos, le dejaba.  
  
_**¿Que debo ser mas cariñoso entonces?**_ Eso seria perfecto, sin tan solo fuese capaz. ¿Pero terminaría siendo lo mismo, no entiendes? Mi intento de sostenerle la mano continuamente, al final, cuando consiguiese el valor, terminaría como un suave posada de mi mano en su hombro. Por tan solo un segundo, que ella, aun siendo la persona mas perceptiva del mundo, no le encontraría por ninguna parte sentido amoroso.  
  
No me digas que debo tratar mas. Eso ya lo sé. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo.  
  
**_¿Qué tienes la solución dices?_** Dime, que estoy seguro que lo que sea que me digas, tendrá más sentido que todo esto que está en mi cabeza ahora. Dime.  
  
**¡Dime!** Por favor, ¿no ves que quiero que esto acabe?, ¿no ves en mis ojos el deseo que tengo de decirle que tanto la quiero?, ¿ qué no se nota?.  
  
**_¿Que le diga lo mismo que te he dicho a ti?_** Me has decepcionado. Eso ya lo he hecho.  
  
**_¿Eso ya lo has hecho, dices?_** Sí, con lujo de detalles.  
  
**_¿Que qué me ha contestado?_** Piensa que hablo de otra, y yo no se lo he corregido, pues. Dice que soy patético, hasta me ha dado consejos.  
  
**_¿Igual que tú?_** Sí, no es posible que sea de otra forma.  
  
_**¿Exactamente lo mismo que tú, has dicho?**_ Sí, sí, ha salido sólo de tu boca.  
  
No te quedes callada.  
  
**_¿No te lo imaginabas, verdad?_** Sé que no.  
  
**_¿Que si había estado hablando de ti todo este tiempo?_** Sí, _sólo de ti. _Nada mas de ti.  
  
Es inesperado, lo sé.  
  
No me mires así. Mis miedos siguen siendo los mismos. Espero que no digas que no a mis sentimientos. Pero sé que depende solo de ti.  
  
_**¿Que soy patético?**_ Ya me lo has dicho. No es precisamente la respuesta que esperaba.  
  
**_¿Que no debo tener miedo?_** Pues lo tendré, hasta que me digas... hasta que me digas qué sientes. Hasta que pueda entonces decidir qué hacer de ahora en adelante. Si seguir mi vida contigo y nuestros sueños. O si quedarme repasando continuamente esa respuesta negativa que había salido de tus labios.

Vamos, dime.... _sigo esperándote._  
  
_**¿Que no encuentras las palabras?** ¿Que te he dicho tanto que una respuesta corta parece demasiado poco?_  
  
No te preocupes. _Que si me dices **sí,** tendrás toda una vida para mostrarme qué tanto. Y si me dices **no,** pues después de eso no escuchare mas palabras, así que, ¿para qué intentarlo?  
_  
¡Vamos! Por favor, la espera parece eterna.  
  
_¿Has dicho que si?_  
  
_¿Puedes repetirlo por favor?_ No se si he escuchado mal. No me lo perdonaría si ese fuese el caso.  
  
Vamos, dime que si de nuevo._ ¡Por favor!_  
  
**Si....** me has contestado que si.  
  
¿Si a que? ¿ Si a mi amor? _Eso espero._  
  
Si, si a tu amor , me has dicho.  
  
Bien, ¡Bien!. Y ahora_...¿ahora que?_  
  
¿Qué ahora debo besarte? _Parece lógico_. Bastante lógico.  
  
_¿Qué coja tu mano primero?_ Esta bien. siento que tiemblen, quiero que todo sea perfecto.  
  
No te preocupes me dices. Tratare de no hacerlo, **solo por ti.**  
  
**_..._**  
  
Vale recalcar que no fue perfecto. ¿Te lastime la nariz? ¿Un poco? _Que vergüenza._  
  
¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Qué hay tiempo de sobra para practicar?  
  
_Yo encantado.  
_  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Nota de la autora:  
  
Hola! Pues, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les halla gustado tanto como a mi.  
  
Besos,  
  
Mep.  
  
Pd: Un lindo review nunca hace mal... ;-).


End file.
